You want to what?
by Nalyx
Summary: Marluxia should learn not to underestimate Vexen


Marluxia hugged his sides, laughing hysterically at the blond in front of him. Tears streamed down his face and soon his laughter had become mute and all that could be seen was a shaking Marluxia turning red from lack of air.

"Are you done?" Vexen asked, clearly annoyed at the pinkette's rude gestures. The assassin shook his head, banging his fist on the table and gasping in air.

"Ok! Ok! I'm done now," Marluxia said, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Good. Now maybe you'll answer my question seriously," Vexen said, crossing his legs and arms as he glared at number eleven.

"That WAS my serious answer Vexen. It's laughable to even think of you topping."

"Why!"

"Well you're just so...well..."

"See! You have no proof. As a scientist I have to say that your theory of me not being able to top is wrong and therefore I can prove that my theory is correct."

"Alright tell you what; if you can beat me in a fight then I'll let you top."

The pinkette poured some sugar into his coffee and stirred it with the spoon, smirking to himself. He knew he had Vexen beat. There was no way in hell that he'd ever beat him in a fight or that he would even agree to it.

"Fine. You're on," Vexen said, glaring at the man.

"See? I knew you wouldn't- what?" he dropped his spoon and stared at him. His mouth agape, "What did you say?"

"I said fine. Let's fight."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh trust me Marluxia. I won't be the one getting hurt."

With that Vexen got up, pushed his chair in and walked way. Marluxia sat there, obviously shocked, and stared at the wall. What the hell just happened?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marluxia stood in the garden learning against his scythe for support as he waited for his blond. Axel was there as well as the referee. Marluxia couldn't believe that Vexen actually asked Axel to referee. He knew that the scientist would forfeit once he got here and then they would make up and make sweet love.

"Haah it's going to be awesome," Marluxia said, grinning widely.

"You shouldn't underestimate Vexen. You never know when he's going to pull a trick out of his ass," Axel said, crossing his arms and smirking at the over confident man.

"Oh shut up Axel. We both know he's going to come here and say 'oh Marly I am so sorry. You were right and I was wrong please forgive me!' and then I'll say 'of course my darling! Now let's go make sweet love!'"

"...You're an idiot aren't you?"  
>"Shut up."<br>"Are you two going to keep bickering all day or are we going to have a fight?" Vexen asked, glaring at Marluxia.

"What! You're still going through with it!" Marluxia asked.

"Yes I am Marluxia and when I win I'm going to make you my little bitch."

"Ouch. He seems pissed Marly," Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh jeez. Fine. Let's get this over with," Marluxia said, drawing his scythe.

"Alright," Vexen replied, drawing his shield, "I guarantee you this match will be done in two seconds and I won't even need to use this shield."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just wait Marluxia."

The scientist smiled evilly at his boyfriend. Little did Marluxia know Vexen had put a special potion into his coffee earlier. He knew that if he asked the pinkette to let him top that he would start laughing and make some sort of deal with him. Vexen knew it would be a battle. Marluxia loved battles and was always cocky when it came to his strength, but he never took Vexen's smarts into account.

"Alright? Someone seems confident," Marluxia said, he gave his scythe a swing for practice and smirked at his lover. That's when it hit him. Suddenly the world looked dizzy and a dozen different bright colors filtered his vision. What was going on? He looked at Vexen and stared at his smirk. He knew that smirk. He knew it well. It was the smirk he gave whenever he knew that something he did worked.

"F-Fuck," Marluxia said, dropping his scythe as he fell down, "Y-You drugged me!"

"Yes. Yes I did," the blond said proudly, putting his shield away and walking over to Marluxia, "Axel please call it."

"Um...Vexen wins," Axel said, staring wide eyed at the two.

"Thank you. Now then Marluxia." he looked down at the man staring up at him, "I believe we had a deal."


End file.
